Jimmy Neutrinos
Description Jimmy Neutrinos are an exotic form of matter that permeates every single universe within the multiverse - the hidden matter that makes up the barriers between universes and everything in between. They are the particles that make up all unexplained scientific and astronomical phenomenon conventional science hasn’t explained yet - dark and grey matter are the effects and echoes of the doings of Jimmy Neutrinos, or J-N particles. Jimmy Neutrinos were discovered by the now-missing scientist and astrophysicist James ‘Jimmy’ Isaac Neutron during the time of the original multiverse before it was destroyed by an unknown power and ‘rebooted’ by Jimmy Neutron himself. Since then, Jimmy-Neutrinos are littered across all instances of the reset multiverses and are an influencial factor on portals between universes. Behaviour Jimmy Neutrinos contain the primary effect of having a positive, negative and neutral charge all at the same time, which allows it to perform actions that one would normally consider ‘physics-defying’. J-N particles are single particles that fit within their own category outside the building blocks of atoms (quarks), and cannot be split as they are the definitive ‘indivisible’ object within the entirety of reality. Jimmy-Neutrinos also permeate and are woven through the ‘dimensional fabric’ (the material that keeps the multiverse and all of reality from collapsing and lines all universes within the multiverse), and ‘powers’ it. The J-N Particle can be drawn from these dimensional fabrics like an external power source with the right technology. When J-N particles enter a universe where the laws of physics would normally not allow the J-N particle to function, a quantum field forms around each individual particle (a field made of vibrating multiversal fabric with a frequency vibrating less than planck length), which both exists and ceases to exist at the same time. This field allows J-N Particles, when reacting with other matter within a universe, to project its own abilities and effects onto other particles without going against any laws of physics. J-N particles cannot be cancelled out, and do not contribute to any universe’s or the multiverse’s total ‘energy pool’, and therefore do not comply to the law of conservation of energy. This field additionally makes the particle completely avoid the laws of thermodynamics, entropy, the barrier between relativity and quantum physics, hawking radiation and many more just within the Prime universe. Jimmy's Multiversal Constant One remarkable thing about the Jimmy Neutrino particle, arguably the most peculiar and possibly most useful feature is that it is what is classified as an ‘eternal’ particle. This means the J-N particle exists throughout the multiverse as a constant throughout infinite universes. Infinite universes means infinite possibilities, and that inherently means that there could possibly be a universe out there where the Jimmy Neutrino does not exist or has no influence on its form. This was proven to be false by Jimmy Neutron himself and is referred to as ‘Jimmy’s Multiversal Constant’, which retains J-N energy as an underlying mesh for the multiverse, even within universes that contradict that fact, without inducing some terrifyingly powerful paradoxes onto reality. This also means that the J-N particle is un-erasable, and cannot be removed from existence no matter how many times the Multiverse is destroyed. The Multiverse has currently been erased and replaced two times, meaning there are three iterations of the Multiverse that has existed during its existence (a linear understanding of time does not apply here as a Multiverse is classified as an infinite-dimensional entity). During all three of these iterations, the Jimmy Neutrino has remained in the same unchanged state it was in its first incarnation, so one can only assume that the J-N particle is the only particle in existence that has an absolute form of undying throughout reality. Applications The most prominent effects J-N particles have on ‘general multiversal concepts’ (biology, technology and abiotic objects) is to weave itself into the concept’s form and enhance it in some way. Biology is enhanced in many ways including strength, intellect and appearance, and the majority of these upgrades are due to a mutation within energies inside a biological entity that involves J-N particles mutating the nutrients, vitamins and minerals the body needs to survive. These mutated nutrients are called ‘Jimmy-nutrients’, and occur when a J-N particle binds itself to the molecular structure of a natural nutrient which is absorbed by a biological being. The being in turn is mutated by Jimmy-Nutrients, and becomes a J-N enhanced biological entity. These mutations are usually positive, but too much exposure to J-N particles can have detrimental effects on a body, and at worst, bind it to the dimensional fabric to be lost within the multiverse forever. J-N particles have large effects on technology as well. When J-N particles interact with the core, raw elements that make up the Prime Universe’s current periodic table, it enhances their best qualities (e.g Titanium becomes much stronger, Technetium remains within the realm of medicine while reducing radiation, conductors get a boost in conductivity of electricity/heat, etc.). Copper, silver, gold and many other electrical conductors, when tied with J-N radiation, are boosted to a 100% conducting efficiency and above, as J-N energy is immune to the conservation of energy and can amplify energies that pass through a conductor (e.g 3 volts passing through a wire can turn into 5 volts). Abiotic factors that are affected by J-N radiation become susceptible to more J-N radiation that comes in contact with it. For example, a dimensional fissure with a gravitational pull may be able to pull in certain objects that already have J-N particles bestowed upon them, in this case where other J-N infused objects become attracted to one another. Additionally, J-N particles can mimic other particles and step into their place for them by manipulating their own charge and size, which makes conventional science difficult to distinguish them from their actual counterpart without the use of a proper J-N tracker. Category:Jimmy-Neutrinos